update
by I Write Sins Not Tragidies
Summary: Lizzie realizes it's been too long since she's made a video. So she decides to fill her beautiful viewers in on her life. :::LBD::: :::lizzie/darcy:::


_**an: my friend got me into lbd purely so i could write fanfiction for it. i adored it, of course, and, as a reward, here you go, kris.**_

_**meghan, if you're reading this, fuck off, i wrote fanfiction, deal with it**_

She's doing her hair, preparing to go out, when she glances down at it.

Her sidekick for an entire year and a half. The only thing, it seems, that didn't leave her, even for a short period of time.

Her camera.

She remembers her last video, about six months ago. It was just a little update thing, something about Jane running into Bing or Charlotte at work or news on Lydia or something. After that, life had immediately gotten extremely busy with, ahem, _stuff_, and, although she meant to, she never got to uploading a new one. She missed it, of course, more than anything, but eventually, though she's not sure when, she just… stopped.

_I really should make a new video. _She thinks to herself, frowning. _It's been so long, so much has happened since, I'm sure they'd love to hear about it all. _She smirks. _Especially _some _certain details._

She checks her clock on her nightstand; a whole half hour before she has to go out. She shrugs, a playful smile tugging at her lips, and grabs the video camera, taking her tripod from the corner, and setting them up in front of her chair.

She takes a deep breath (_will she be as good at this as she was before?), _reaches over, and presses the "record" button. She watches as the light beside the lens comes to life, flashing red to notify her that she is being filmed.

"Well," She starts, sighing deeply. "I'm back. Hi everyone, I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I've just been busy. So… I'm Lizzie Bennet, and it's been too long."

She finds she gets into the groove of vlogging again straight away. She begins to ramble, just as she always did before. She begins to fill her viewers (_if she has any left… God, what if_ _they all stopped watching? What if they all decided 'screw that Lizzie Bennet, I'm gonna go do homework' or something? What if they all hate her? Oh, God, maybe this is a bad idea_) in on her life up to date. She tells them how Lydia has yet to get pregnant, and, although as fun-loving and energetic and bubbly as any other time, found a job she actually likes—even if it's working as a bartender at Carter's; how Jane and Bing (who she's still pretty positive still has no idea that these video diaries even exist) finally worked out the whole Bing-leaving-without-explination-in-the-middle-of-nowhere thing, and went back to dating months ago ("Word on the street's that he may even propose." She winks at the camera, and it's true, she did hear that… From Fitz… Who isn't sure if it's even Bing in the first place that's proposing to his girlfriend? "Actually, scratch that, I don't have the most reliable resources."). She tells them the thing—well, _one _of the things—that has kept her so busy; the fact that she got a position at Pemberley Digital (she ended up really liking the place… And the people) and is living in San Francisco now (with a car; the Darcy siblings weren't kidding, the hills of San Francisco really _are _unforgiving; but at least she got nice, firm legs that lasted two weeks after she was more accepting to rides and stopped walking everywhere).

But there is one thing that she's leaving out.

"So, yeah, that's my life right now." She smirks, although obviously not finished. "Oh, and one more thing…" She slowly raises her hand, wiggling her fingers, showing off the new ring on one of them. "I got engaged." She bares her teeth, rocking her head back and forth. "God, mom was ecstatic when I told her. And surprised. Who ever knew that stubborn, hot-headed, prejudiced middle-child _Elizabeth _would be the first to _finally find a husband." _She says the last bit in her typical, old-fashioned voice she uses to impersonate her mother. "And to who, you ask?" She bounces her eyebrows up and down, biting her bottom lip. "Well-"

She's cut off to the door behind her opening, and William Darcy poking his head in, eyebrows raised. "Are you ready yet, we have to make our reservations." His eyes land on the camera in front of Lizzie, and his eyebrows scrunch together. "Oh, you're filming."

She shrugs, nodding. "I figured it's been _way _too long." She tells him, patting the spot next to her, gesturing for him to sit. He does so, smiling somewhat awkwardly at the camera before glancing over at her from the corner of his eye.

"So do they…"

Lizzie turns her attention back towards the camera, swinging an arm around his shoulders. "That's right, my dear viewers, in the time that I was absent and you were in the dark about my _interesting _life, as so many of you were hoping, I got engaged to my mortal enemy, William Darcy."

"'_Mortal enemy'_?" He frowns. "Well, I hope we aren't mortal enemies anymore, since we are engaged and everything."

She scoffs, waving him off. "Of course not, they just know… or, well, _knew, _you as my mortal enemy."

"But I thought they wanted us together…?"

"And that they did, which is why I'm sure they'll be more than happy to hear about this!" She nods. "Now, we must go, we have dinner reservations. And, with that, I'll talk to you later, internet."

She reaches over and presses the button to stop the recording, and the red light stops flashing. She gets to her feet, taking his hand and himself along with her.

"Now, c'mon, I'm _hungry_." She groans, and a smile plays at his lips as they leave the bedroom and start to head out the door.

"Do you think you'll be able to upkeep the videos again?" He questions, and she shrugs.

"I hope so." She gnaws her lip. "I do; the internet is great."

He nods, and she grins, leaning into him slightly.

"Besides," She continues. "I can't wait for them to see our _wedding._"

A small chuckle escapes his lips and he squeezes her hand before opening the car door for her.

_**an: i'm not sure how much i like this, but there it is. i hope you enjoyed. **_


End file.
